Free Pugs
Free Pugs is episode 1.2 of the HTFF TV series. Roles Starring *Cryptie *Toothy Featuring *Josh *Stacy *Pug *Loch Mantiwolf Appearances *Genesis *Beauty *Lilly *Joy *Wooly *Jussy *Lumpy *Giggles *Cuddles *Mia *Mole *The Zebra *Mr. Troll *Food Fight *Bushy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Deep in the woods, Cryptie is hunting down a monster. Cryptie finds a strange hybrid. Cryptie screams and runs out of the forest, but runs into Toothy. Toothy asks Cryptie if he can dogsit his pug. Toothy holds out the pug and Cryptie declines, but Toothy gives him a deal involving money. Cryptie remembers an object that tracks mystical beasts in a store and accepts. Cryptie takes the pug home and wonders what to do. Cryptie looks at a long list Toothy gave him. Cryptie picks up a chew toy and the pug attacks him, however only giving him slight scratches. Cryptie picks it up again, but before the pug gets him, he throws the chew toy in a cage. When the pug jumps in the cage, Cryptie closes it and locks it, and walks out of his house to do his job. Toothy is working at a restaurant. Josh, Stacy, and their kids come up and order. Toothy puts their order on a ticket, but the pencil breaks. Toothy asks them to wait a moment and sharpens his pencil. Toothy finally gets the order on a ticket and lets them go. Toothy walks into the kitchen to see how work is going, but slips on a floor Wooly is sweeping. Cryptie goes into the forest again. the screen is split to show Cryptie's progress and the pug. The pug continuously barks, as Cryptie shines his flashlight in the forest. The pug then flips-out, in a similar way to Flippy, and begins chewing on the bars. The pug steps back and jumps through the cage, just as Cryptie bumps into something, and realizes it is the hybrid again. The screen turns into one again as Cryptie takes out a soccer ball, wondering why he had it in there, and throws it at the "Loch Mantiwolf". It doesn't seem to react to it, so Cryptie looks for another tool. Cryptie takes out a double-flashlight and shines it in both his eyes. Once again, the Loch Mantiwolf somewhat doesn't react. Cryptie tries to throw a sword at it, but the sword actually breaks in half when it hits the monster, so Cryptie runs, and the Loch Mantiwolf runs after him. Cryptie runs out of the forest and runs into Jussy, who asks if he can dogsit her pug, but Cryptie just runs by. Cryptie runs in his house and sees the hole in the cage, and the empty cage! Cryptie sees a giant leg walk by through the window, belonging to the Loch Mantiwolf. Suddenly, he hears a crash, and the Mantiwolf stepped on a house, with blood sprouting out of it. Lumpy, Giggles, Cuddles, and Mia run into the park and see that all the equipment was removed, but the Mantiwolf steps on all of them except for Lumpy, who runs away. Meanwhile, Toothy's slip takes a bad fall, when he lands on the stove face-first! However, Mole takes his face off, mistaking it, for the food on there, and Toothy thanks him, however, Mole decapitates his head and puts it on a plate. Mole thinks he is ringing the bell, however his hand is a foot from it. And it turns out, the Mantiwolf already stepped on the other half of the restaurant. Cryptie forces himself to stop this mess, so he stands behind the Mantiwolf and climbs up it. Up there he encounters Pug, who is now flipped-out. Cryptie jumps on the pug, but is attacked by it. Cryptie remembers something: he takes out the chew toy and throws it off the monster. Pug jumps off for it, and splatters, but so does the Mantiwolf (extremely oddly) and it breaks apart. Cryptie falls and also splatters. Meanwhile, Mole is still trying to ring the bell, and Wooly slips on his own floor. Moral Read it and sweep! Blurb *BlurB! *Another TV episode? *Oh well. *Hunting down a monster, toodly doo, we're all gonna die! *Loch Mantiwolf! **Yes, I confirmed it for you guys. You're welcome! *Hey look, it's Pug! **Confirmed another fan name. You're welcome. *MONEY MONEY MONEY. **Money! *Long list in **3 **2 **1 *Attack! **Or is it "a tack?" ***Wait no, it's a chew toy. *You're being mugged, pug! *Toothy working at a restaurant. **Ironic considering his chewing teeth. *Prepare for a snap in **3 **2 **1 *Oh, snap! *POINTless scene. *Toothy's mind must of SLIPPED up by now! *Let's not SPLIT hairs here! *The scenes been FLIPPED enough! *It's the inSAME creature again! *Let's not put a KICK in the box! *Nor should we SHINE like the moon! *So let's...uh...I got nothing for this one. *Let's not REWIND the episode! *Okay, that's it, my puns are horrible. *I should think about these jokes BEFORE I blurb them. *DogGONE it! *Okay, I got to admit, that was a good one! *Toothy couldn't make it to this scene because he had to work a shift. At least Mia made it in time for the Blast from the Past reference! *I think it took to long just to find out what happened to Toothy when he slipped up. *Mole's just doing his job. *No cameos here! (blurb covers The Zebra) *Whistle 2.0 *Now obsessed with chew toys! *What kind of monster is obsessed with chew toys... *Prepare for overused death in **3 **2 **1 *Splat. *Prepare for reused animation from Icy You in *3 *2 *1 *The end. *I'm not sure if we're doing any more TV episodes. They're so long and take forever to blurb. Deaths *3 generic tree friends die when the Mantiwolf steps on a house. *Giggles, Cuddles, and Mia are stepped on by the Mantiwolf. *Toothy is decapitated. *Josh, Stacy, Genesis, Beauty, Lilly, Joy, The Zebra, Mr. Troll, Food Fight, and Bushy are stepped on in the restaurant by the Mantiwolf. *Pug splatters on the ground. *The Mantiwolf breaks apart. *Cryptie splatters. Trivia *When Toothy asks Josh and his family to wait a second, Josh says "Take your time!" in clear English. *When this episode aired along with In Competention and Flashy Fashions, the alternate title for the conglomeration was named "One Minute to Live". *The hybrid Cryptie found appeared to mix between three things: **The Loch Ness Monster **A Manticore **A werewolf ***This was nicknamed the "Loch Mantiwolf", a mix of all three names. *Because no one could think of a name for the pug, fans soon began just calling him "Pug". *The title is a play on Free Hugs. *At first, a video of the title card and an image of Josh, Stacy, and their kids waiting for their order were leaked on the internet. *This is The Zebra's second confirmed death, whereas he is crushed along with a bunch of others in the restaurant. His first was in A Millennium of Unfortunate Events. *This is Food Fight's debut, and his first death. *The scene with Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, and Mia is a reference to Blast From the Past. He likely was running to Sniffles for help. **Mia was used since Toothy was still in the restaurant. ***Despite this, Toothy was used in the storyboard as a mistake and ended up having two deaths in the episode. This was noticed and changed to Mia. *This is the second TV episode and third fanon episode to do a blurb. The first TV episode to do it was Take a Hike, and the first and second fan episodes to do this are Stay A-Drive and You've Got Mail!, respectively. *When Wooly slipped at the end, the blurb joked about the animation being reused from Icy You, but this is not true as Lumpy did not slip on-screen. Category:Fan Episodes Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:TV episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Blurb Episodes